


All the Small Things: A Collection of Ficlets and Extras

by ashadeofpemberley



Series: I Want You to Want Me [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Want You to Want Me verse, Just a bit of everything here really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadeofpemberley/pseuds/ashadeofpemberley
Summary: Bog starts his new job with muffins, a small flood, and a new enemy.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn & Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: I Want You to Want Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	All the Small Things: A Collection of Ficlets and Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is going to be the first of (I'm hoping) many little ficlets that either had to be cut from the main story or extra scenes that I just had to write!  
> As always, I am so incredibly grateful for your love and support!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Bog could feel a bead of sweat drip down his back as he lifted yet another bag of potting soil from the pallet over his shoulder. It was his first day at his new position at FairFace, he had been there for six hours and so far only had to speak to the building’s security guard to get his ID badge.

It had been bliss.

There were few things Bog truly enjoyed more than being alone with his plants except maybe being paid to be alone with his plants. The softness of new soil, the acrid scent of fertilizer, and not a single human being in sight-- it was a perfect Monday morning. 

Or at least it would have been if his dreams of solitude had not been shattered by the “ding” of the elevator signalling someone had entered his new domain. 

A deep sigh escaped him and the potting soil bag landed on top of the others with a thud. Bog braced himself for meeting the infamous Marianne Fairchild. He had done nominal research on her before accepting the position (though the fact that it put an ocean between him and Scotland held most of the job’s appeal) and had learned two things: Marianne was the co-founder of the company along with her sister (who was technically the one who hired him) and she was a known hard-ass. 

“Knock-knock!” A cheery voice floated down the empty corridors. 

Noting that this probably wasn’t the voice of the renowned ice queen and his new boss, Bog relaxed a bit before returning to his stack of potting soil. Whatever HR busybody that decided they couldn’t wait another couple hours for the metric ton of paperwork he had to fill out could go ahead and get lost among the maze of planters and hoses as far as he was concerned. 

He had work to do.

However, that plan was also dashed as he heard a series of crashes coming from where the voice had originated. 

Apparently, some little blonde candy striper had decided to drop in on the newest member of their team to deliver a basket of homemade muffins and had somehow managed to trip over the new irrigation system’s eight hoses undoing about half a day’s worth of progress as well as flooding several flower beds in the process. 

Bog’s attention had mainly been on assessing the amount of damage one very petite woman had managed to make within a span of two minutes and failed to notice the ever growing pool of water covering the linoleum. 

Naturally he slipped.

And naturally fell directly on his back which soaked his jeans as well as his shirt with freezing cold water.

And the full wrath of the Great-Scottish-Tree-Man was unleashed upon the person responsible until they were on the verge of tears...naturally.

The poor girl had barely begun to sniffle when Bog dialled back his temper to a more humane level and realized that despite the total disaster area that had once been his new lab, his mother had, in fact, raised him better than to shout at a young lady who had apparently brought him muffins.

“It’s ah, okay… um, there there, Miss?” Bog fumbled over his words as he literally unearthed himself enough to help the damp blonde out of the tangle of hoses she had landed in. 

She sniffed again and produced a small floral handkerchief from her pocket to dab at her eyes. “Dawn, I’m Dawn Fairchild. I’m so sorry about your dirt Dr. King.”

Not bothering to try to explain the difference between his carefully cultivated potting soil and dirt, Bog waved a dismissive hand in the air before wiping it on his shirt. 

“Just Bog is fine.” 

Instantly Dawn beamed up at him with impossibly large, blue eyes. “Thanks Boggy, I know you’re going to love working here!! We’re so excited to get started with all of your-”

“Wait did you say yer name was-”

“GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!”

Both of their heads snapped to attention and Bog immediately let go of Dawn’s elbows, causing her to fall back into her bed of hoses with a dainty “oof.”

Marianne Fairchild was marching toward the pair of them with all the rage of a mother bear, her eyes alight with righteous fury.

By the time Bog had pieced together that the vengeful harpy coming towards him was his new boss and apparently Dawn’s sister, Marianne was only a couple inches away from him with her pointed finger nearly touching his nose. From an outsider’s perspective it might have actually been comical to see: the 5’6” CEO of a hot new company charging at her new (and soaking wet) employee while her sister swam through a net of hoses. The humor of the situation, however, was lost on Bog as he instantly defended himself against the incoming attack of his character. 

“Now wait just a minute! _Yer_ sister was the one coming down here into _my_ work space, uninvited and I,”

Marianne glared all the more up at him. “And what? You think that just gives you the right to make her cry and then push her down?! You have some kind of nerve thinking that,”

Bog’s eyes widened and then narrowed again at her accusation. 

“I have never laid a hand on a woman- though I have to say you’re making me start to reconsider that position. And I already apologized for the yelling!” he shouted.

“Why you son of a-”

Marianne drew back her hand as if preparing to deliver what would have probably been a truly epic black eye when Dawn’s chipper little voice chirped up from the floor.

“It’s true, Marianne. My heels caught on one of the hoses and I tripped. Me and Boggy just had a little misunderstanding, that’s all!” 

In the midst of her impassioned accusations Marianne had nearly forgotten that her sister was still entangled in a mass of muddy hoses. Silently declaring a temporary truce between the two of them, Bog and Marianne helped rescue Dawn from her snare. Bog mainly just lifted her out like a rag doll while Marianne obsessively checked her over for injuries.

“Marianne, I’m fine. Really. You should be more concerned about Boggy Woggy, you probably really hurt his feelings and it’s his first day!””

“She didnae hurt my feelings! And don’t call me Boggy!” Bog muttered irritably. 

“You’re sure you didn’t hit your head or anything?” Marianne shined her phone’s flashlight into her sister’s pupils, before Dawn batted it away with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. Honestly Marianne, you’re almost as bad as Dad.” Dawn smoothed out her yellow blouse with as much grace as a princess and made her toward the door. “Now you and Boggy need to apologize and make up ‘cause we have a lot of work to do!!”

“Bog!” He called after Dawn as she practically glided to the elevator doors. 

An awkward tension filled in the space that Dawn had left and neither one of them wanted to be the first to apologize. They both shuffled their feet as the high of their fight died out. 

“I didn’t-”

“I shouldn’t-”

They both broke the silence with half sentences before Bog took the lead.

“Sorry I yelled at your sister…harpy.” Marianne’s lips quirked at the little barb thrown in at the end of his apology.

“Sorry I almost decked you on your first day of work… bastard.” Bog gave a grimace that could have been interpreted as a smile if he wasn’t still half covered in mud.

“Truce?” Bog stuck out his hand.

Marianne eyed the hand as if it was some kind of trick before taking firmly with her own. But just before he could pull away and go looking for a mop, she yanked him down to eye level with a strength that should have been impossible for someone of her size. 

“But if you ever make my sister cry again, I’ll have your head on a stick and put it in the lobby, got it?” Her words could have been no less threatening had they been written in blood. Bog nodded solemnly and watched his new boss leave his lab with a begrudging kind of respect and a single thought in his head.

_“Let the games begin, Fairchild.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins!
> 
> Hope you all had fun with this- I know I did!! I was really bummed when I started reviewing my first chapter and realized that this scene was slowing down the pace of the chapter too much and I had to cut it but luckily I just moved it to a new doc and here we are!!
> 
> If anyone would like to offer prompts for this I will gladly take them either in the form of comments on AO3 or you can send me an ask on Tumblr (my handle is the same as it is here)!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll be posting the new chapter of I Want You to Want Me soon!!


End file.
